The King Of Hearts
by QueenOfTheUniverse
Summary: A short and sweet story about Walker, Alex, and a Dalmation puppy.


Walker, Texas Ranger: "The King Of Hearts"

            Alex sat at the bar in CD's, her head in her arms. 

            "Alex, what's wrong?"

            She dried her tears and looked up at Walker. "Nothing," she answered.

            He looked at her tear stained face as more tears rolled down her cheeks. She tried hard to hold them back, but didn't seem to have much luck. "Alex, look, I'm sorry about what happened last night on the phone, but I just wanted….."

            She cut him off, "I know, you don't have to say it. We're through."

            "No, that's not what I was going to say. Let's take a walk. I think we need to talk."

            "OK," she sighed.

            "Alex, you've been quiet lately, tell me what's bothering you." Walker put an arm around her and pulled her closer to keep her warm. She rested her head on his shoulder. 

            "Last night, when I heard you talking to the other person through the phone, I thought we were through, there would no longer be Walker and Alex, and we would just go our own ways and forget each other. But ever since I met you we've always spent Christmas and New Years together and this time we wouldn't. And we wouldn't for the rest of our lives. I just couldn't bear the thought of saying goodbye."

            Fresh tears sprang to her eyes and Walker let her cry as they hugged. 

            "Alex," he said, wiping a tear off her cheek when she had finally stopped crying. "I would never say goodbye like that to you. I just wouldn't be able to."

            "You mean that?"

            "Of course I do. Why would I have said it if I didn't mean it?"

            "I don't know. Where are we going? We've been walking for a long time and its cold out here."

            "You'll see."

            Moments later they came to a tall Birch tree in the middle of a forest. Under the tree was a huge box, covered in wrapping paper, though the paper had holes all over it. There was a card on it that said "To Alex" on it. 

            "Go ahead, open it."

            She slowly walked towards it not sure what to do. Then she began to tear the paper off the box. There was a picture of a TV on the side of the box under the wrapping paper. 

            "A TV, Walker?" Alex said, looking skeptically at him. 

            "Well, you know, I thought maybe on those lonely nights….now come on open the box."

            Alex did. What she saw both surprised and amazed her. A wriggling little Dalmatian puppy was in the box!

            "Oh Walker how did you know I wanted one?!"

            "I remember you telling me awhile back."

            "Oh she's so cute!!!"

            "And now you know who I was talking to while we were on the phone."

            There was a small card attached to the light pink collar. Alex opened it and read:

Dear Alex,

            I hope this is a Christmas you will never forget. As you probably already know I'm not good with those certain words so I decided to ask you this way: Alex, will you marry me?"

                                                                                                -Walker

As she read the note, another small tear stole its way down her cheek. "Of course I will!"

            "You promise?"

            "Why wouldn't I? Promise! That's it! I'll name her Promise! Thanks Walker, this IS the best Christmas I've ever had! It stared out terrible, but, that reminds me, after all that was going on and with you so distant I never got you anything."

            "Sure you did. You didn't have to buy me anything. All you had to do was say it." 

            Alex sat down next to Walker against the Birch tree and watched Promise romp around glad to be out of her confinement. 

            "Look! Walker, it's snowing!"

            "Well, I'll be! That tops it off. This Christmas season is even better now that it's snowing!"

            Alex rested her head on his shoulder again. "I love you," she said before drifting off to sleep.

            "I love you too." Walker looked up at the sky then at Alex and he too soon followed the path she had taken and fell asleep. 

            Promise romped around for awhile longer then went back to Walker and Alex, climbed up onto their outstretched  legs, curled up, and fell asleep to dream about big ice cream cones, and chocolate cake, such big luxuries as she could never have…..


End file.
